The pre invention relates to amusement or exercising devices, and particularly to a ball having a tether cord secured thereto such as used in playing various types of games or performing various types of athletic exercises.
One type of tether ball popular in training players for the game of soccer includes an inflated soccer ball to which one end of a tether cord is secured, the opposite end of the tether cord being formed with a loop for application around the waist of the player. In the conventional construction, the tether cord is secured to the tether ball by a plastic disc or patch bonded over the end of the tether cord and to the outer face of the ball. However, such a construction does not securely fix the end of the tether cord to the ball particularly when the ball is sharply hit.